Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville
Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville (w oryginale Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville) jest grą z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Jest to trzecioosobowa strzelanka, która wykorzystuje wiele elementów serii Garden Warfare, jednak z dużą ilością zmian. W pełni gra została wydana 18 października tego roku, jednakże do od 4 do 30 września do kupienia była też dostępna Founder's Edition, której posiadacze mogli grać w nią wcześniej. Opis gry Witaj w Neighborville – oazie spokoju, gdzie wiecznie zielony konflikt między tymi, co nie mają mózgów, i tymi, co mają korzenie, już zaczyna kiełkować! Obojętnie, czy chwycisz za widły, czy schowasz głowę w piasek, nie jesteś mu w stanie zapobiec. Czas skopać parę ogródków! Rośliny i zombie rozpoczynają walkę o każdy skrawek Neighborville. GŁÓWNE CECHY *Modyfikuj postacie przed bitwą - Przyczyń się do rozkwitu konfliktu między roślinami i zombie razem z 20 klasami w pełni modyfikowalnych postaci (łącznie z klasą drużynową dla każdej z grup). Korzystaj z wyjątkowych umiejętności postaci i doświadczaj dreszczyku emocji, walcząc w sześciu trybach PvP, gdzie czeka na ciebie całkiem nowa arena walk. *Zagarnij każdy skrawek Neighborville - Napięcie pomiędzy wrogimi siłami objęło trzy dodatkowe regiony oraz tryb PvE. Skompletuj trzyosobową drużynę w Szałowym Parku i odbij Zdziwaczały Las, Urwistą Górę i Centrum Miasta! Grunt to rozwój! *Graj z przyjaciółmi we wszystkich trybach – Razem z maksymalnie trzema innymi graczami rusz do bitwy, swobodnie eksplorując kolejne regiony, lub dołącz do rywalizacji online i zmierz się z maksymalnie 24 graczami w gigantycznej sąsiedzkiej rozróbie. Founder's Edition Wiecznie zielony konflikt między tymi, co nie mają mózgów, i tymi, co mają korzenie, już zaczyna kiełkować! Zostań sąsiedzkim przodownikiem dzięki wcześniejszemu dostępowi i bądź częścią społeczności, która zawalczy o Neighborville przed światową premierą gry! Z dostępem do wersji „Founder’s Edition” możesz cieszyć się grą na sześć tygodni przed światową premierą zapowiedzianą na 18 października, a także korzystać z publikowanej raz w tygodniu zawartości. Zdobywaj ekskluzywne nagrody w ciągu pierwszych czterech tygodni logowania* i dołącz do społeczności, która swoim zaangażowaniem pomaga ulepszać grę Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville! Nie ma nad czym główkować! Każdy chciałby być tym, kto jako pierwszy wypróbuje grę, to oczywiste nawet dla Zombossa! Publikowana przez sześć tygodni zawartość obejmuje 20 w pełni modyfikowalnych klas postaci z jednego regionu, trzy regiony do swobodnej eksploracji, jeden tryb PvE i sześć trybów PvP (łącznie z areną). Jak zostać sąsiedzkim przodownikiem? To proste! *Zdobądź cyfrową kopię „Founder’s Edition” – w sprzedaży od 4 do 30 września. *Korzystaj z nowej zawartości przez sześć tygodni, od 4 września do 17 października, a Twoje postępy w grze zostaną przeniesione do edycji zwykłej gry. *18 października nie ponosząc żadnych dodatkowych kosztów, zyskasz dostęp do zawartości Edycji Zwykłej. *Między 4 a 30 września 2019 r. dostępna będzie jedna nagroda tygodniowo. Aby odebrać nagrody, musisz logować się w każdym tygodniu. Więcej informacji pod adresem http://x.ea.com/59285. Więcej informacji na temat Founder’s Edition na stronie: http://x.ea.com/59285 Obowiązują ograniczenia i regulamin, więcej informacji na stronie: www.ea.com/pl-pl/legal. Postacie Tak jak i w serii Garden Warfare, gracz ma do wyboru kilka różnych klas, po 10 dla roślin i zombie. Można tu zagrać prawie każdą klasą z wyżej wymienionej serii, z wyjątkiem Pniaka i Kozy Powietrznej 3000. 3 pozostałe klasy są zupełnie nowe. W odróżnieniu do Garden Warfare, nie ma wariantów. Klasy zostały tu podzielone na 3 grupy: ataku, obrony i wsparcia. Klasy roślin Powracające *Groszkostrzelec - Atak, *Słonecznik - Wsparcie, *Pożeracz - Atak, *Kaktus - Obrona, *Cytryn - Obrona, *Róża - Wsparcie, *Komandor Kukurydz - Atak. Nowe *Kung Fungus - Atak, *Smok - Atak, *Żołądź - Obrona. Klasy zombie Powracające *Żołnierz - Atak, *Inżynier - Wsparcie, *Naukowiec - Wsparcie, *Gwiazda Sportu - Obrona, *Imp - Atak, *Supermózg - Atak, *Kapitan Siwobrody - Obrona. Nowe *Gwiazda Kina Akcji - Atak, *Elektrozombie - Atak, *Kosmiczny Kadet - Obrona. Inne zmiany odnośnie serii Garden Warfare Jedną ze zmian w Bitwie o Neighborville jest dodanie opcji sprintu. Dzięki niej każda postać dostaje możliwość szybszego przemieszczania się, jednak kosztem możliwości strzelania. System ulepszeń został również zmieniony. W tej grze, gracz ma do dyspozycji 7 punktów, które można rozdysponować na różne ulepszenia dla danej postaci. Nowe ulepszenia można zyskać poprzez awansowanie klas. Oprócz tego, zmodyfikowano tryb Bitwy o teren, dodając, oprócz segmentów z przechwytywaniem, segmenty, w których drużyna atakująca musi popchnąć ładunek do określonego punktu. Dużą zmianę można zauważyć w systemie waluty. W Bitwie o Neighborville nie ma opcji kupowania pakietów naklejek. Sklep z naklejkami zastąpiła maszyna, która daje nagrody w zamian za 30,000 monet. Podobnie, jak w serii GW, nagrody mają swoje rzadkości: tutaj mogą być pospolite, rzadkie, super-rzadkie lub legendarne (brak nagród niepospolitych). Monety można również wymienić na punkty doświadczenia. Ze względu na brak naklejek, system roślin doniczkowych/botów oraz przywoływanych zombie/chwastów również uległ zmianie. W tej grze, gracz może przywoływać dowolnych pomocników, aczkolwiek stworzenie jednego powoduje, że by stworzyć drugiego takiego samego pomocnika, należy zaczekać określoną ilość czasu. HUB gry również uległ zmianie. Bitwa o Neighborville oferuje lokację Szałowego parku, która pełni podobne funkcje co Podwórkowe pole walki w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, jednak podczas gdy Podwórkowe pole walki pozwala tylko na prywatną rozgrywkę, w Szałowym parku można grać z innymi osobami, niekoniecznie znajomymi. Szałowy park jest podzielony na trzy strefy: bazę roślin, zombie, oraz strefę PvP pomiędzy nimi. Oprócz tej mapy, dostępne są trzy regiony: jeden dzielony między rośliny i zombie, jeden tylko dla roślin i jeden tylko dla zombie. Rozbudowano również funkcje społeczne, dodając oprócz gestów dymki z tekstem oraz emotki, które można odblokowywać w maszynie z nagrodami. Galeria 100px}} en:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville fr:Plants vs. Zombies : La Bataille de Neighborville Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville